Wicked
by katiemyladybug
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and brought to the Cullens to be the perfect wife for Edward. The Cullens are very sexist and cruel. It gets very offensive so dont read if you are easily offended. Lemons, Rape, BDSM, and other stuff. Review nicely!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is exactly what the title says. Wicked. This is a story deep from the depths of my darkest fantasies. A very easily offending story. DO NOT READ IF YOU GET OFFENDED EASILY THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! I really don't want people who hate stories like this and leave bad reviews. Unless its good do not review!**

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the back of this van tied to the chair and naked. Like the other two girls with me. I was scared, gagged, bound, naked and freezing. The men driving had splashed us with cold water.

My body was in pain from the beatings. These men in the front seats had beat us to basically nothing. And we still had like a hundred miles to go till we reached our new 'homes'. The men driving us were evil and I knew it.

The had red eyes sharp teeth and cold hard skin. When they grabbed me I could feel their cold skin through my long sleeved shirt.

I had tried to go to sleep but the men kept throwing cold water on me. I had tried not to cry but the little girl with black hair in the back was sobbing through her gag. When they had brought her in she looked so young. It made me so angry seeing the men harshly undress her and beat her.

I stared out the window watching my past life fly by. I let a tear slip down my cheek.

A Few Hours Later….

We arrived at a huge manor, which was guarded by very high iron gates that had guards guarding the front gate. They had scary looks on their face. The bigger one winked at me through the window, I shied back into the seat. The little girl started crying harder.

We drove through the gates to the front door where we were greeted by maids. They pulled us out of the van by our leashes, the more we resisted the more the collars choked us.

They walked us up the stairs and I lost my balance. The maid didn't bother to help me up, she just let me crawl on the ground like an animal. I was crawling slow, a boot kicked my ass sliding me forward across the marble ground. We were brought to a large room with five people waiting. Three teenaged boys, and two adults.

My knees started to quiver a little. The bronzed hair with electric green eyes glanced down at me. Smiling in approval, I felt lower than a dog. I cast my eyes downward. The older blond haired man nodded and paid the two men who captured us.

"Thank you, I trust capturing them wasn't so hard." The two men nodded and stalked off with their pay. I was still on the ground.

The bronze man kneeled down to me, patting my cheek. He lifted my chin expecting my face and body. I felt so ashamed as he hummed in approval.

"I want this one. She's perfect." He said standing up and grasping my leash. I looked back at the other two girls.

The man with curly black hair and dimples was slowly rubbing the beautiful blond haired woman sensually. She wasn't looking at him, she was glaring at him.

"This one will do. I like 'em feisty." He said smacking her ass.

The younger boy with blond hair was stroking the young girls hair. But his look was kinder than the other boys.

I looked back to the older man trying to read his face. He just nodded again and looked down at me raising his eyebrow. After a moment he looked back at the boys.

"Are you all sure your ready for this? Bitches need a lot of training and attention and patience. You cant kill them after you decide, you have to commit to this." He said, just by the way he talked to them and his demeanor made me think he was the father of this household.

The boys nodded and gave our leashes back to the maids. The maids walked us off to a large bathroom.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was reffering to the girls as 'bitches' like dogs. because the Cullens are very sexist in this story. its going to get more naughtier along the road. :p hehe lemony goodness.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**This message is for the assholes who review namless and give just stupid reviews. To the actual readers who I charish opinions from this isnt for you. So you dont have to read :p**

**DONT EVER ACCUSE ME OF COPYING SOMEONE ELSES STORY! I've never read their stories, nor do I care too. But I did because you asked me too. And the story that you suggested I copywrited doesn't even run along the same idea as mine or the same concept. So your review was totally pointless and meaningless. **

**I do not care what you have to say, "read this before continuing writing" really? I mean are you a child? I let people have the annonomous review tool but you abused that you cenical asshole. Now I'm taking it away so I can see exactly who you are. I will not back down to stupid people like you. **

**My stories are my own, I created them and wrote them. I hardly read other author's stories on here, and when I do I dont copy their stories. I wouldnt want it done to me so why would I do it to someone else?**

**Oh and I will be continuing all my stories thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I couldn't be more humiliated. But of course I was wrong. The maids bath us very thoroughly. And then they shaved all the hair from our bodies except our head hair and eyebrows. Which they just shaped.

They brought me in front of a very large mirror I had to admit I've never looked cleaner in my entire life. I did feel better, but the situation couldn't be worse.

More women walked in with styling tool laid across the vanity. They started to inspect my hair and nails.

After two awful hours of being a dress up doll they finished. My hair was now chopped into layers, my bangs a little shorter and light auburn hair lights ran through my chestnut brown locks.

It looked pretty, it made my eyes pop and my skin glow.

Again the maids came in and dragged me off by my collar.

The room they brought me too had a sign on the door that said

'Trainees/Bitches'. It really said that. The maids threw me into the room and onto a plush bed. The other two girls were there.

The younger one's hair was so short. It just looked like they took a knife and cut it jagged. The other girls hair was more defined to shape her beautiful face. But that's about it.

I walked over to them.

"I'm Bella, what are your names?" They looked up at me with tears in their eyes.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Do you know what's going on?" I had an idea but I didn't want to scare them anymore than they already are.

I shook my head and peered down at the little girl. She was shaking and crying. I put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched a little.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked her softly sitting down on the bed beside her. Her voice was very soft, "Alice." was all she said. I figured she was scared but I tried to calm her down.

"How old are you Alice?"

"15." I nodded my head and cradled her head to my shoulder rocker her lightly.

We all cuddled together until the three boys walked in with various toys in their hands.

* * *

><p>I am not copywriting anyone's story. This is mine haha.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Not a Lemon! But will make some uncomfortable! Don't have to read! Only Warning!

We stared frightfully at the boys. They walked towards us with a predatory stalk. It made me shiver with fear. Bronze had handcuffs and a large vibrator in his hands.

I looked over to Rosalie the man had thrown her over his shoulder and walked out of the room like a caveman. Blondie was stroking Alice's cheek tenderly. Softly kissing her lips.

Bronze smacked my face to get my attention, then threw my shoulders against my bed. I was so scared of him, what he was going to do to me. He gripped my hands above my head, then handcuffed them around the bars of the bed.

He began to kiss my face and neck gingerly. Stroking my sides with his hands.

"You will address me as master at all times. No exceptions, after everything you say your last word will always be master. Understand?" I nodded my head slowly, unable to voice out. He didn't like the response so he smacked my face again.

"Y-yes master." He smiled and kissed gently where he smacked. He slowly kissed his way down my body, he plugged in the vibrator.

I felt my knees lock in anticipation of what he was going to do. Then closed my eyes and turning my head. He tsked grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Now dear your going to listen while I explain everything to you darling." He said to me waving the vibrator around.

"This is going to be your first lesson so listen closely because I am going to quiz you" I could feel my lip trembling as he clicked it onto a low level.

"Vibrators are a great way to orgasm. Not a complete orgasm as I like to call it but a good-enough-one." He pressed the vibrator to my nipple. I moaned at the contact, my nipples grew hard. My hips rotating by themselves, lifting up to find any contact. My body was betraying me and the worse thing was, I was liking it.

He smiled at my reactions, "Now I want you to consider this vibrator as your best friend. I'm leaving it here for you as a special gift. Name it, use it get to know it better. It'll serve you well these next couple of months." I moaned louder when he pressed the vibrating ball against my clit. He sat between my legs so I couldn't close them. I couldn't fight the pleasure he was giving me, in mere minutes I was clenching and gasping for more.

He turned off my 'friend' laying it beside my bed then undid the handcuffs. I was panting and still whispering for more. He kissed my lips and pressed his pelvis into mine. I gasped louder gripping his shoulders.

He stood up patted my cheek and grabbed my collar walking me to the door. I looked back to Alice, it looked like she was having her first orgasm.

Master walked me to a door that had what I assumed was his name. Edward. I smiled internally at the knew information. He turned back to glare at me.

"Just because you know my name does not give you any rights to use it. Understand? Now if you continue to be bad you will sleep on the floor." How'd he know that? I didn't say it out loud did I?

"Yes my pet I know everything that goes on in your pretty little stupid head. Now come!" He jerked me into the room and onto the bed. It was soft and fluffy. I felt like I could die on this bed.

He didn't let me love the bed anymore, "Now I am hungry. I require nourishment. Give me your wrist now."

I held out my wrist to him, he clamped his teeth around my small arm. I squealed at the pain and surprise, I heard a horrible sucking noise. His face was total bliss, as he laid me down on the bed and laid on top of me.

I started to see black spots my breathing slowing down. I felt like I was floating every feeling in my body drifting away.

* * *

><p>Ohh whats going to happen next? Lol well I hoped you figured out that the Cullens are vamps. Anyway I wont be updating for a while because I am going out to California for ten days. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed and picked her up, bringing her to Carlisle's medical room. He hooked her up to a blood bag, and put her in a bed to rest. Giving her painkillers.

He wanted to talk, so we took it into his study.

"So how are you liking Isabella son?" He asked crossing his hand on top his desk. I shrugged my shoulders and lounged back on the chair.

"Eh she's good. Definitely a keeper. A little weak though." He nodded his head and wrote it down in his notebook.

"I went to a lot of trouble finding her. She was the only one of the girls that had a family and a home."

"Now she has a new family. A better one." He chuckled a little nodding his head again.

"Do you think she'll adjust well here? I actually like this one. She's so much better than the last one, Janice? Jamie? What's her name." I asked scratching me head a little. Trying to remember the last girl's name.

"Jessica Edward. I think in time she will adjust. But you cant worry about that now. Her training must be completed first. Then you romance her. Alright?" I nodded, I knew what needed to be done in order to make this work. This was my last shot at true happiness and love.

I walked back to the medical room to check on Bella. I walked into a surprise, well sorta.

Bella was gone, the blood bag spraying and staining everything. I growled, where'd she go? Damn it!

The house alarm's loud shriek struck my ears, telling me exactly where Bella was. I raced to the front door. I could make out Bella's figure in the distance, running to the forest.

I could smell the blood dripping from her. Everyone came rushing out, except for Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett and Jasper laughed, and I inhaled deeply trying to ignore them. They would make a joke out of this.

"Alright lets go hunt boys." Emmett said clapping his hands together. I growled at him, shoving his shoulder.

"I'll get her. Be right back." I sped off towards the way she went. Following her strong scent.

It was almost to easy to find her, she had stopped and rested against a tree, breathing heavily. Her arm still bleeding. She heard me approach, and gasped trying to run.

I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over my shoulder. She groaned and weakly fought back. It didn't matter, she was not strong enough.

She was in for a severe punishment when we get home.

* * *

><p>Im backkk!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I carried the screaming girl over my shoulder and back to the house. Occasionally I'd smack her plump ass with my had, successfully making her squeal. She had a very nice and juicy ass. But I couldn't focus on that, she needed punishment. A long painful one.

We made it back to the house in minutes Emmett and Jasper had eager looks on their faces, they would have just as much part in this punishment as I did.

"What are we going with bro? A very well deserved and fair spanking? A lashing? A week in the hole without food? What Edward! What are we doing!" Emmett exclaimed like a little child. Practically bouncing in his shoes.

I felt Bella tense up on my shoulder, shaking slightly. Good, she should be scared.

I thought for a minute, what should her punishment be? I looked to Carlisle.

He cleared his throat. "I think a combination of all of them will teach her. Thirty spanks, ten from each of you boys, three lashings with the whip and four days without food in the hole. How does that sound?" Bella started to sob at her punishment obviously she didn't like the plan. I still kept her on my shoulder as I walked down the stairs, I could hear Emmett behind me taunting her like a six year old. She was still sobbing into my shoulder. I almost felt bad, actually I did feel bad. But she had to learn that its dangerous to run off like that. We needed to protect our women, even if that meant teaching them a lesson.

We reached the basement where most of the punishments were delivered. There was a single chair in the middle of the room, and a tall iron fence with holes so we could chain up the girl who was being whipped. A locker where we kept various items for punishment.

She screamed and sobbed louder when I dropped her on the floor, I walked over to the locker. Punched in the combination and pulled out the leather belt. I looked back to Bella who was holding herself and crying on the floor. Jasper was poking her bare leg with his boot. Both of them laughing at her shaking form. Carlisle was down here to taping up her still bleeding arm, he stood up

"Alright Emmett then Jasper and you Edward. We'll go from oldest to youngest."

Bella's POV

I was terrified! These crazy people were going to beat me! I was on the floor, naked, while the other two men laughed and poked me.

Master walked back to the bigger one handing him the long leather belt. He sat on the chair. I screamed when he picked me up off the ground and slung me over his lap.

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger! :p<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I felt the sharp sting of his hand repeatedly smacking my already sore bottom. With every swat of his hand I yelped louder and louder, because with every swat it became harder and harder. Tears consistently streaming out of my face.

I could hear master and the other younger male egging him on to go harder against my abused bottom. I bit my lip so hard I ripped through it with my teeth, I could taste the warm blood drip down my lip. It only made me cry hard and scream louder.

After his ten smacks were over I was thrown back down to the floor on my knees. The older man gave me a few minutes to settle down a bit, but I wasn't allowed to touch my bottom. So I sat on my knees, and sobbed into my hands. The men where talking, I could feel their eyes burning holes into my weak body.

I looked up at master with tearful eyes, his expression was very somber and gloomy. His eyes connected with mine, his eyes turning a sickish black color.

The young blond male moved to grab me by my arms, I screamed a little and jerked away from him. The man got and angry look on his face and smacked the side of my face. Not hard enough to kill me but hard enough to get the message across.

He picked me up and slung me over his lap. But before he could get to the brutal punishment master stopped him. I breathed in relief as he pulled me down beside his feet. I clutched his leg, hanging on for dear life.

"Stop. No more, she's had enough." Before the men could say anything, he raced upstairs in super speed laying me on my stomach. Avoiding my tender bottom, loving he stroked my back and hummed to me softly. Lulling me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Srry i no its short but its been a very bad week.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright people, I have a journal that has like six stories in it. I'm not totally sure which ones I want to post on fan fiction because I like all of them. So I'm going to post each of the summaries for the six stories that I'm thinking about. Each summary will have a number beside the title. You review by just typing the number of the story you want to read the best. At some point I'll tally up the numbers and start typing the story that you guys picked. I'll still keep going with my other stories I promise, but I'd like to start a new one and I need your guys help. When I post the summaries its going to be it own story and I'm going to title it as 'Voting'. So you have to keep an eye out for that. I'll probably update it today or tonight possibly tomorrow. Now these are just ideas, but the one that you pick will definitely be posted up and regularly updated. All you have to do is review! And your really helping me a lot because sometimes I get lost on what story should I do next. So if you help me like this and it all goes smoothly I'll probably keep doing this. Just watch for the summaries! Oh and on this one time I'll take off the anonymous user ban. But just this once! So watch and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I watched the sleeping girl for a little bit, trying to focus in on her dreams but I got nothing. Nothing but colors and shapes, a few pictures of her father. It hurt me a little to think about her mother, I should of thought about that before the punishment.

Even though she needed to be taught a lesson, I should of thought about her undeserved punishments she received from her mother.

I could still see the scars and faint bruises on her small body.

But every time my eyes linger past her back I flinch at what I let them do. I should've stopped them, that should have been the first thing I've done. I sighed and regretfully got up from the bed. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

I strode to his office where as usual he was at his desk, reviewing some files. He stopped and without looking up motioned to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down.

"So son, what happened?" He said in a calm voice. His thoughts were unreadable. So I couldn't determine what he was going to say next.

"I don't know. I just felt bad I guess." He chuckled a little.

"You felt bad? The son that would beat a girl for hours unless I stopped you? Have you felt the connection? Is that why you feel the way you do? I may not have Jaspers power but I know what your feeling. She's in your room isn't she Edward?" He said already knowing the answer.

"Is she your imprint son? Bella, is she your mate?"

Slowly I nodded my head yes. And all the protective walls I'd put up broke down shattering with the image of Bella's beautiful face.

* * *

><p>Short I know but whatever! Dont forget to go to the new thing i have posted. Its called Voting. read some of the summaries in the document and vote for your favorite one for me to write! 333<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I awoke in a strange place. My ass was sore, and my head was pounding. I could feel someone's arm around my shoulder.

"Wakey Wakey love. Time for lesson two." I groaned and was pushed out of bed. Luckily I hit my side so it didn't hurt as much.

"What lesson will I be learning master?" I asked sickly sweet.

He sneered at me "Not running, its not like the other lesson yesterday no this is more of a scare." I gulped loudly and he laughed.

He stood me up and walked me outside. The two other girls were standing there naked as was I. And the men from last night were there. So was the mother.

"Alright ladies, today will be a joined lesson. Last night our precious Isabella decided to run away. And this family works like a team. So when one decides to act up the others get punished as well. So you can all thank Isabella." The two girls glared at me, I looked down at my bare feet.

"So what you ladies will do is run around this big space that is mark off with the cones. You'll run around each of them and you wont stop until we tell you." We groaned and started running.

The first couple minutes weren't too bad, but as we kept going it started to get harder.

My chest felt like it was on fire, I looked over to the men. They were talking and laughing a little bit. I blushed, this was so embarrassing!

I ran across the first cone again, the blond haired man called out, "You've got five minutes ladies!" I sighed with relief.

Five minutes later we were on the ground panting. Master gave me a bottle of water, I gulped it down greedily.

Master pulled me up by my arm.

"Alright now come the real lesson."

"W-what's the lesson?" I asked shaking a little. He just smiled and brought me back down to the dungeon. Only this time there were chains hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Hey srry for the short update, I'm not in the best mood right now. I figured out that my bf was ya no cheating on me with this other girl. :( this makes me feel ugly. ughh sometimes life suckzzz<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone! Okay so I am looking for another beta to help me revise my stories and give me some ideas about what I can add. The stories I need help revising are *Wicked*, *Twisted Fairytale*, and *Tamed*.

The only thing is that you need to keep up with my schedual. Usually I write a short chapter everyday, and I would really love to update it that day. I also need someone I can trust with my stories, someone who's going to listen to my ideas. And I want someone who isnt afraid tell me if they dislike something, or if they want to add a little bit onto my stories. You know basically someone I can really count on. So if your interested and you think you can keep up with me P.M. me about it and we'll talk. I really need some help.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

This lesson was painful. Here I was in a dark drippy dungeon suspended from the ceiling by chains. And to top it all off there was a powerful vibrator pressing against my clit and nipple clamps pinched onto my nipples. It felt so good, but it also hurt. It was a sickly sweet kind of pain. I wanted it to stop but didn't want the feeling to go away.

I was left here for a few hours, then master came back down to 'check' on me. He chuckled a little at me. Coming around behind me to examine his work. He sighed and smacked my ass a few times. I squealed a little he laughed again, and pulled the chain attached to the clamps on my nipples. I moaned loudly, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Gently he wiped them away with his thumbs.

He pressed the vibrator harder against my clit, forced my legs open and watched my pussy drip down my legs.

After a few minutes of doing this he let me down. I wobbled a little, he caught me before I could fall. Master chuckled and held my like a baby in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck when we walked up the stairs. He stopped breathing when I wrapped my arms around him he continued to walk but rested his head against mine. Slightly but I could still feel his head against my head.

I felt comforted. Which is weird. I mean these people kidnapped me from my home! Damn them I shouldn't let myself feel comforted by one of them! I need to fight!

I smacked away masters head and arms away from me. He growled loudly, I fell to the floor and started kicking him.

He tried to calm me down by putting his arms around me. I screamed very loudly.

"Bella please! Stop please!" He whispered in my ear. He quickly jerked me up and ran to his room, at lightning speed. I was woozy when he set me down on his bed.

When my head stopped spinning I looked into his eyes, they were stricken with worry and… fear. What is he afraid of?

"Bella please don't do that again. If my father hears you he'll take you away from me."

"And let me go home?" I asked with acid leaking through my voice. He sighed,

"Take you back to that place where your father molests you and your mothers a drunken whore that everyone in town has rode?" I gasped at him and flung back against the bed. Shoving my face into the pillows.

I heard him groan softly, then he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry that I hurt you feelings Bella, but I'm not going to take it back. Only because its true and that's why your crying." I sniffled against his silky pillows. He curled up beside me, rolling me over on my side to look at him.

He put his hand on my cheek so I couldn't move away from him. He stared into my eyes for a really long time. He wiped away my tears, "You have the most beautiful eyes. I almost want to keep you human, just for the eye color."

"What do you mean keep me human?" He chuckled and then his hand slowly moved down to my neck. I gasped really loudly just before he snapped my neck and the world went dark.

* * *

><p>Yay next chapter! I no all of you are going to be like u bitch lol! Haha but i have a plan!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_***Just a little taste tell me what you guys think cause I'm not sure how to take this story. Should I finish from right here or a different way?***_

Edward's POV

After I snapped Isabella's neck I felt a little remorseful. But only for her eyes.

I picked up her lifeless body and brought her down to the basement where Emmett and Jasper were.

Their mates were naked, hanging upside down with their blood dripping from there necks into a bucket.

Carlisle was standing behind making sure the blood didn't tempt us. I did the same to Isabella. Stripping her clothes off, hanging her up by her feet, and cutting her throat just enough for the blood to drip. I pulled a bucket out just in time for it to catch the blood.

After we had finished everything we went back upstairs for some red wine. Mother was upstairs waiting for up with wine.

"How did everything go?" She asked pouring the thick liquid into glasses.

"It was fine, just the usual. Now all we have to do it wait. They'll wake up soon enough."

Mother shuddered, "I remember waking up. So weird everything was so much brighter and just strange."

Dad smiled at her and patted his leg. She sat. "Oh well when they wake up it'll be difficult but they'll break. The younger ones always do."


	14. Chapter 14

*Just a little taste tell me what you guys think cause I'm not sure how to take this story. Should I finish from right here or a different way?*

Edward's POV

After I snapped Isabella's neck I felt a little remorseful. But only for her eyes.

I picked up her lifeless body and brought her down to the basement where Emmett and Jasper were.

Their mates were naked, hanging upside down with their blood dripping from there necks into a bucket.

Carlisle was standing behind making sure the blood didn't tempt us. I did the same to Isabella. Stripping her clothes off, hanging her up by her feet, and cutting her throat just enough for the blood to drip. I pulled a bucket out just in time for it to catch the blood.

After we had finished everything we went back upstairs for some red wine. Mother was upstairs waiting for up with wine.

"How did everything go?" She asked pouring the thick liquid into glasses.

"It was fine, just the usual. Now all we have to do it wait. They'll wake up soon enough."

Mother shuddered, "I remember waking up. So weird everything was so much brighter and just strange."

Dad smiled at her and patted his leg. She sat. "Oh well when they wake up it'll be difficult but they'll break. The younger ones always do."

Continuing On….

*3 Weeks Later* Bella's POV

My head was throbbing, my body ached. Everything ached actually, even my teeth. I felt weak, and so dry. My body felt so dry, why? I opened my eyes, everything was upside down, I could see master standing there with a bucket, an evil smile lit his face.

"Good morning darling! How was your sleep? I trust it went well.

I groaned, "W-what happened? What's wrong with me?" I untied me, I fell to the ground hastily. Strangely it didn't hurt. And the granite floor wasn't cold either.

"What's going on?" My voice was raspy. I was so thirsty, I needed something to drink.

"Here darling drink this." Master gave me a small plastic cup, I smelt it then drank it quickly.

I licked my lips, delicious. "What is this?" I asked wanting more.

"Your blood my dear. Delicious right?" I coughed and sputtered trying to hack up the blood.

"What! Why? That's disgusting!"

He chuckled, "Well my dear you're a vampire now. And you're a newborn which would make you stronger than me. I don't want to be killed by my mate. So when the transition set in we drained your blood, which we're going to feed to you for a few months. Since you don't have your human blood inside you, your not stronger than any of us. And you'll be deprived of blood, fed little cups only once a week to keep you on edge. You'll be so deprived you'll do anything for it! And it'll keep you weak. You probably wont even be able to move.

Which all works out for me. Oh the things I'm going to teach you. Once you learn it'll be branded into you brain." My jaw was dropped, I was a what?

"No, I'm not. Your lying."

He sighed and walked over to the curtained window. He pulled the shades back. Sunlight hit directly onto my face, I screamed like a girl.

"STOP STOP! AHHH IT BURNS!" I screamed like a girl, sad I know.

"Now you should learn to accept what you are. Goodbye for now my dearest.


	15. Chapter 15

*One Week Later* Edward's POV

I watched with a content look on my face as my sweet Bella drank slowly from the cup. She was trying so hard to make it last. She was naked from our last session. A very nice one too. We spent hours dressing her up in different kinky costumes. I intended to spend only an hour on but damn she looked so fucking good.

And in the state she was in now, she'd do anything for blood.

She finished her blood, her long skilled tongue licked around the rim and insides of the cup to catch anything she'd missed.

"Alright my dear lets move onto another lesson. This one's about you baby and your sweet orgasms." she licked her teeth seductively. I helped her up and laid her down on the medal table. Then I took the leather cuff and spread her eagle on the table. It was like a scene in Frankenstein, the mad scientist prepping his project for work. While Frankenstein was an ugly monster, Bella was a sexy little slut.

I rolled the table to be face up, so her feet were in the air. I walked around the table Bella moaned like a whore.

"What do ya want baby? Tell master what his little slave wants."

"I wanna cum master please. I wanna please you master." Yea my dick is just trying to shoot off my body to her.

I rubbed my jean clad groin against her face. She breathed heavily then began to lick me through my jeans.

"Oh baby you please master so much. You wanna cum? Here let master help." I grabbed a powerful vibrator and pressed it against her clit. She jerked up against the restraints begging for more.

"Oh master please!" I chuckled and slide my finger into her wet pussy, she started to roll her hips trying to get more circulation.

Her moans got louder as I added another finger. Within minutes she came. Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes were a little crossed.

"Was that good baby? I would love to give you more but I think you're a little worn out. I'll see you tomorrow. Night night"

I untied her and laid her on the floor to relax. Her I touched her, her muscles were still quivering from her orgasm. I chuckled and locked the door tight behind me.

Bella's POV

Still waiting. All I have to do is wait this through. I still have my common sense. Master is a royal pain in my ass. The only perks about me acting are the orgasms.

The better I act for him the more blood he gives me. Usually two cups a day. All I need to do is increase the intake. With how good I'm doing and how much he _loves _me, he's putty in my hands. His biggest mistake was changing me. It was also be his downfall…

* * *

><p>Sorry i havent updated in a while. Its been a bad october for me :(<p> 


	16. Vry Import Read I have a sense of humor!

LOL to the person who told me to watch vampire diaries, I do... Religiously!Lol i 3 that show. :D And thank you i've been working on the plot, and I think i get an idea of where its going but not sure yet. Thank you for reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV *Couple Weeks Later*

Four cups a day now. I'm up to four now. I can feel my body getting stronger, my mind getting sharper and my moves getting faster. Its thrilling. Though I have a bad feeling that Edward is catching on.

He's been eyeing me a lot more, and testing me. Like my running and strength. I have to downplay it. Even though I really want to show off, my muscles are aching to go to their full potential. If I do that then I'm sure something very bad will happen to me.

I heard master open the door, his footsteps and others marched down the stairs. I looked up to see his brothers and their whores.

My eyebrows raised as I looked at them, both naked and beautiful. But weak looking. Master pulled me to my feet pulled my hair back and sloppily kissed my mouth. Or rather tongue-fucked my mouth. I swirled mine around his showing him what a good girl I was.

He pulled back smiling. "Damn, your so good." I smiled at him and kissed his neck. I felt his muscles clenched beneath my lips. Still not enough trust. I have to wait longer, once he trusts me enough I'll make my move.

"So Isabella we've decided that you three girls need to get to know each other. Your going to be sisters soon so we'll leave you three down here to, get to know each other. We'll be back in an hour to check on you." He winked at me and smacked my ass. I winced a little, that stung.

The boys left us down here alone, we all glared at each other then sat on the ground. The small one with black hair scooted closer to me and looked me in the eye,

"You plan on escaping." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?" I asked her in disbelief. There's no way she could know about my plan. I haven't even talked to this bitch.

"I've seen it. I've seen you running into the woods passed the large gates, then the vision goes blank. I want in. I'm not staying here."

"What makes you think I'm going to include you? What are you to me?(A total Rosalie line!)" I asked twisting away from her. Her life meant nothing to me.

"Because if you don't include me I'll tell. Imagine how angry your master will be. My master told me that your's has a bit of a temper. I'll do whatever you say and whatever you want. Just get me the hell out of here." She said crossing her arms. Damn it. I had to include her. I cant risk getting caught, shit. I have to include her in my plan.

"Fine. But I want to know how you know about my plan."

"I don't really understand it myself. First it started with me having visions about my master, and what he was going to do to me next. Then I started having visions about you leaving this place but I wasn't sure how you did it. So I knew that we had to talk. I'm Alice by the way. And your Bella."

I nodded my head, "Yeah I am. But how can I really trust you? What do I have to gain from me helping you." She smiled widely at me flashing her pearly white sharp teeth.

"Well you get more help, and I know what's going to happen next. Don't you think that could be useful?" She said holding out her hand.

I smiled at her and took the hand in mine shaking it.

Me and Alice talked until the masters came back. The blond girl never spoke a word. Which was fine with me, she looked like a bitch anyway.

Once they had came close enough the blond girl stood up abruptly and ran to her master.

"Their planning on escaping! The little one can see the future and their both planning on escaping! You've been giving her four cups of blood a day and its making her stronger!"

Masters head whipped so fast towards me I thought it was going to fly off. His eyes were burning with rage.

* * *

><p>Yay another cliff hanger! Lol sorry u guys haha.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**EVERYONE GO TO THE DOCUMENT LABEL VOTING ON MY FANFIC PAGE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE VOTE! REVIEW AND HELP ME DECIDE! I'M GOING CRAZY WITH ALL THESE IDEAS FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

Edward's hand moved so fast I didn't see it coming until it was too late. He struck me hard across the face. I heard Alice screaming in pain so I imagine she was receiving a pretty bad punishment. Edward started kicking me in the stomach, I coughed and begged him to stop.

It stopped suddenly I looked up and saw the blond bitch staring down at me. I pounced at her and started to strangle her she clawed at me but I didn't let go of her pretty neck. I felt arms around my shoulders and waist trying desperately to pry me off this bitch.

Finally they got me off her, her head lifted up but I kicked it back down with my foot. She gripped the back of her head and hissed at me. I smiled at her and then spit aiming for her face, which I got.

I was pushed up against the wall by Edward. I watched as the blond bitch and her master walked up the stairs. I looked over to Alice, she was laying on the ground shaking. Her master was standing over her with his belt off, and was beating her.

"Your such a bad girl Isabella! I should kill you!" He smack me across the face hard. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. He beat me a few more times then abruptly stopped. Which scared me even more. I looked up to see Edward and her master talking.

"Their not going to learn from beatings. So I suppose that we should put them in the hole. Two weeks of that and they'll be begging for forgiveness." Edward said, the blond nodded and went over to Alice. Before I saw what happened to her Edward jerked me by my hair and dragged me up the stairs and out a door. I kicked and struggled against him but it didn't seem to bother him much. I could hear dragging behind me so I figured Alice was there.

Edward threw me into a small medal building. Alice was thrown in behind me. At the top of the building was a mirror angled downward to the floor. A small window was in front of it. Too small for me and Alice. The large door shut and footsteps fading out. We sat for a minute trying to get comfortable. But no matter which way we turned we still touched each other in some way.

"What the hell is this place?" Alice asked frantically. She was pushing against the walls and stuff.

"Alice stopped, its not going to work. Neither of us are strong enough to break the wall down." I said leaning against the wall closing my eyes.

"Who was that girl who sold us out?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Her names Rosalie. I know who she is intently my master and hers made us, um, well have sex." She said shyly, shifting awkwardly.

"They made you fuck? Well the next time I see her I'm going to kill her. I mean it." I said opening my eyes again to stare at the mirror. I could see the sun rising in it, then realized what it was for.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed pushing myself into her. Just as the sun came up the mirror reflected against it. Lighting up the bottom where we were sitting. It burned. It fucking felt like I was on fire. We both screamed and tried to hug the walls so the light would somehow avoid us. It wasn't working. Damn this burns so bad.

Edward's POV

Jasper and I were walking through the house discussing the latest problems with our wives.

"Do you want to go to Hager's tonight? I'm in the mood for a good time." Jasper said grabbing his keys, "Sure your driving." I said looking forward to see Tanya. She may not be as beautiful as Bella, but with the lights off she's anyone I want to be.

* * *

><p>Lol short and sweet. I know alot of you want me to write more frequently and longer chapters, but my method works for me. If i update as much as you guys want me to i'll burn out. PLus I have stuff I'm dealing with in my family and school. So i'm not agitated or anything but I just want to explain that i really cant write as much as you want me too.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Edward's POV

We arrived at Hager's about an hour later. Tanya was there and was very excited to see me. Jasper went straight to a chair in front of the stage where the lovely young women were performing.

"Hey big boy do you wanna come to the backroom with me?" Tanya said her voice slurring a little bit. She grabbed onto my arm and held on like a leech. I lead her to the room and threw her on the dirty mattress.

*Hours Later*

After I fucked the shit out of Tanya I went searching for Jasper. He was still in the chair throwing singles at a naked whore grinding on the pole. I grabbed his shoulder, "Lets go. Its boring here." I said he stood up and threw one last dollar at the girl and we left.

*Bella's POV More Hours Later*

Finally the sun had went down. Alice and I were in so much pain we resorted to hugging each other. Why is that so weird? We were both naked and I wasn't a fan of pussy. We sat against the walls panting heavily. Tears were streaming down our faces. It felt like we were on fire and it never let up. I heard footsteps on the grass approaching the little building. A little slot opened up and someone's face peered in.

"Alice! Bella! Come here quick!" A girl said. I recognized it as the blond bitches voice. I growled at her.

"What the hell do you want you stupid cunt?" I hissed at her crawling to the door.

"We only have an hour before everyone comes back. Now you can kick my ass when we escape successfully but we have to go now!" I heard keys rattling then the door opened. We both gasped and ran out.

"We have to cut through the woods there's a road there. We find a car kill the person in it and leave okay! Now run!" She said running ahead of us we looked at each other skeptically then ran like hell after her.

*2 Hours Later*

We had stolen a car and were now speeding down the road. We figured out that we were in Forks Washington. Very far away from my home. Arizona, but the blond informed me that we couldn't go back home for a while. Our parents would think it weird that we didn't age and had red eyes. Plus the dicks would come after us, so we had to hide.

We decided to go to Italy. That was very far away. Our plan was to stow away on a boat that would go as close as it could to Italy then we would either swim or walk the rest of the way.

"So why did you rat us out?" Alice asked the girl who was currently driving to a seaport she knew.

"Well for starters my name is Rosalie. And your plan was going to fail I knew that. So I quickly devised my own. And look we're almost there." Rosalie said turning a corner. I could hear the ocean from my seat in the car. There was a very large seaport. It was at least six hours from Forks. Alice asked one of the men which boat was going close enough to Italy.

We found the boat that was going to Romania. That wasn't to far of a run for us. So we decided to hitch a ride.

Edward's POV

I sat in the small building worrying about my Bella. Where could she have gone? I knew she wasn't happy here but I was waiting for her to calm down before I started showing her any affection. I sighed and looked at Jasper who had his head against the wall. He missed his mate, I knew the feeling. I could hear Emmett in the house throwing things around his room, breaking anything he could.

Carlisle had called us all into the dining room for a family meeting.

"Alright we have to find these girls. Their newborn and could go crazy at any moment. So we have to come up with some sort of plan." We all nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have any idea where they could have gone?" Carlisle asked looking around. Just before anyone could answer the phone rang loudly making us all jump.

Carlisle picked it up. It was the men we hired to catch our girls. He nodded a few times, laughed and then signed off.

"So it seems like their going to Romania. They hitched a ride on a boat. So we'll wait a couple days then go after them. Everyone rest up."


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV *3 Weeks Later*

Finally we were in Italy. After running and running we were here. The first thing to do was find shelter. Luckily for us there was a little shack just outside of Volterra. It was a good thing we didn't use the bathroom or anything because the water didn't work. There was a shallow creek about a mile away. We'd find clothes soon enough.

The only problem with that was we couldn't be to close to humans. Still we weren't fully in control of ourselves yet. Alice went out and stole some clothes for us. She said she got them off a drying rack outside of somebody's home.

Rosalie found a hospital and stocked up on blood packs. We ate and then devised a plan.

"So what do we do know? I mean their going to find us eventually." Alice said sucking on her pack through a straw.

"Well I plan on going back to Emmett. I wont rat you two out but I need to go back to him." I felt my jaw drop, "What is wrong with you! Their evil!" I said to her dropping my pack.

She looked down guilty, "You guys wont understand okay. Emmett and I have something special. I l-love him so much. When I first met him I hated him but he's shown me the good in things and he's not like his family. He doesn't torture me like Edward and Jasper, sure he's made me do things I regret but he always apologized after. I'll help you guys but I plan on going back." We didn't say anything to her just kind of shuddered. She was fucking weird, I just went back to sucking my blood.

*A couple days Later*

We've all been getting along fine. No real problems. Actually we've grown to really like each other and were comfortable enough to share our past lives with each other.

"So your pants really ripped off when you were jumping a fence?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Yes! It was so funny! I was trying to get the hell out of there! I didn't want to get in trouble." We all laughed and fell over falling. I was just about to comment when the front door was kicked opened.

Just as we were about to run four people who were very big and very scary. We coward into each other backing into a wall trying to get away from these cloaked people.

Edward's POV

I cant believe that its been weeks! We've been searching everywhere! Ugh its killing me to not see my Isabella. Is she safe? Clean? Properly fed? God please I know I've been a royal dickhead, well worse then that but please keep her safe. Even if I don't find her just please keep her safe. That's all I'm asking for please.

I cant believe I actually prayed to a lord I had turned my back on years ago. I blamed him for everything. The pain of loosing my mother, being changed, having to live this fucking lifestyle! Ughh!

I shook my head, trying not to get to ahead of myself. Life isn't fair and I knew that from firsthand experience.

* * *

><p>*Sarcasm* And u said i back myself into a corner. i have a plan and a happy ending in mind! HA-HA!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

We were forcibly brought to an underground castle that looked like something from Dracula. We struggled and kicked but they were so strong and well we weren't.

We were pulled into a room and thrown on the floor in front of three men in thrones.

"Ugh! Who are you!" I screamed, that earned me a punch in the back of the head. I crouched down on the ground holding my head.

"Ah new young fresh women. Very beautiful." A whimsical voice sounded out through the yelling and screaming. Every noise seemed to stop in that moment that he spoke.

"Welcome welcome to our humble home. Your jobs here are well basically to keep me, my brothers and the guards happy. You'll be fed once a week and your forbidden from wearing any sort of clothing except for the necklaces you are given. Any questions?" He asked I heard Rose scream, "You bastards! What makes you think we're going to stay?" She asked at the top of her lungs. I could also hear Alice sobbing.

"Well you see my dear you have no choice but to stay until we're through using you. I mean you cant possibly think you'd get away my dear? You could escape the guards." I looked up at a man with black hair and soft features. He was sitting in his thrown but from what I could tell he was tall.

There were two others beside him. A smaller man with very white hair and sharp features. The other man had long brown hair and a bored expression on his face. They each looked scary in a different way.

Okay this wasn't the best situation. Maybe we were screwed.

Edward's POV

It seems like its been forever since Isabella left. I try to cope but sometimes it just hurts to much. We checked Romania, followed their scent until it suddenly stopped. We were going to Greece next to check just in case they hightailed it to there.

I keep Bella's picture with me in my wallet. The image was her and I when she was six laughing our heads in a small park at Forks. She was sliding down the slide and fell into the gravel scraping her little knee. Her mother wasn't around so I helped her.

*Flashback*

I was walking through the woods next to a children's park. Only one little girl was out, it was cold and very late. A mother would never allow her child to play in an abandoned park at night. I stayed and watched her for a little bit. She was climbing up the ladder to the slide. Smiling slightly, as she slide down. She accidentally fell completely to the ground on her bottom. Silent tears fell down her face, but she didn't make a noise. She looked at her knee, it was scrapped and bleeding slightly. I heard her whimper lightly. I sighed and got up from my stump walking to her.

"Hi sweetie. Are you okay?" I asked in a gentle voice, trying not to scare the poor human. She nodded her head looking down. She was blowing lightly on her knee trying to make the stinging go away. I took her knee in my hand and blew on it for her. She shivered from my chilled breath.

"Do you have a band aide? It's dirty do you have anything to keep it clean?" I asked still holding her knee up she nodded and reached over to a small purple backpack. I opened the first zip and there was a tiny aide kit in it.

I took the cleaning alcohol and sprayed on her injury. She took a sharp breath, I smiled at her "Its okay. I'm sorry but we gotta clean it you know." I took out a band aide and stuck it on her knee. I smiled at her again. "There all better." I said to her she looked up at me then did something very strange. She wrapped her little arms around me. I held very still for a moment then hugged her back."

*Flashback End*

I sighed and put the picture away. Every night after that I'd go to her house and play with her. It was up until she was fourteen when I stopped. She was hit in the head and I went to the hospital to see her but she didn't remember me. So I knew I couldn't see her anymore. But the more the years past without seeing her was killing me. And its killing me now not knowing where she is.

* * *

><p>:) Yay! haha<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

This was true hell. I had thought being with Edward was hell but this, this was so much worse. I would gladly do anything Edward would want me to as long as I didn't have to suffer through this.

I was constantly having sex with someone I didn't even know. The worst part about it was that not all of them were men.

Currently I was sucking a mans cock. His hands forcing me to take his entire shaft into my mouth, it was nearly going down my throat. Being in this hell I had long worked out my gag reflex. Which is a very bad thing considering how it was worked out.

As I was doing this current task I was thinking about Edward. Something felt strange, like part of me was missing. And something inside me kept trying to link it to Edward. Then there were memories flooding through my mind that I couldn't make clear. Sometimes thinking about Edward became to much. To painful.

The man finished up, I didn't even notice until he kicked me in the forehead. I looked up and glared at him. He was zipping his fly then left without so much as a courtesy 'look-back'.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie's screams through the castle. I could only imagine what awful things were being done to them. The only thing I had ever done was give someone oral pleasure. That was because the black headed master with the creepy voice said I had very nice big lips. Great for sucking. I shuddered every time I think about that, its disgusting.

I wonder what Edward is doing now? Is he looking for me? Has he already found somebody else to fuck? I sighed and looked down at my hands and touched my lips tenderly. Thinking about the awful things my lips have done.

Oh Edward, save me.

Edward's POV

We were going to Volterra today. We're going to ask the Volturi for help, to keep their eyes open for our girls. Mother was at home waiting for us to return. There's still no sign of my Bella *ha-ha another one of my stories!*. This whole ordeal was making me insane. I cant stop staring at the picture in my hands.

We all met up at some gas station just outside of Volterra. We filled up and left our stolen cars at the station. The only one we took was dad's, taking one car would be the easiest thing to do.

An hour later we arrived in the city. None of us had said anything. Only dad tried to start a conversation. He didn't understand how we felt, how I felt.

We jumped down the sewage hole that leads to their underground castle. Walking through the long hallway something was off.

Yes the creepy scenery was strange but, something even worse was off.

We approached the throne room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting in their thrones. Between Aro's legs was a brunette headed girl who I assume was sucking him off.

He smiled at us, with the girl still between his legs.

"Hello Carlisle! And my young friends! How are you? What is the meaning of this sudden visit? I hope everything is alright?" Aro said not moving, the only thing moving was his hand on the back of the girls head.

"We are somewhat fine. But we are here asking for your assistance. You see my sons mates have ran off. We were in the process of training them, they were being punished and somehow escaped. We're asking if you could help us find them." Dad said ignoring the girl trying to keep his eyes off of them.

"Why of course Carlisle. Anything we can do to help. Tell us a little about the girls please so we know where to start."

"Well their names are Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice. Isabella has long wavy brunette hair, she's tall very skinny. Rosalie has long blond straight hair and is tall and skinny as well. Alice has very short black hair she's very short and extremely skinny. Does that help any?"

Aro got a strange look on his face, looked down at the girl then looked back up. He cleared his throat then pulled her away from his cock. And turned her around.

"Is this Isabella?" He said, pushing her away from him.

"Bella!" I ran at Aro, destined to rip his fucking head off his shoulders. The guards grabbed me and held me down. Bella's head jerked up when I said her name. She jumped up and ran to me.

She lost her footing and fell onto me. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh baby I missed you so much!" Surprisingly she was the one who said that.

"I missed you too. Don't ever leave me again. I've been going mad for weeks." I said to her between kisses.

"Ahh young lovers are so beautiful together so raw. Well we have the other girls as well. I'm very sorry for this mistake." Aro said snapping his fingers. Bella and I were kissing, well actually it pretty much felt like we were eating each other's faces.

I sat us up then took my shirt and pants off.

"Here try to cover yourself up. Lets go home and start all over baby. I love you so much." I said to her helping her dress. I had an undershirt and my boxers on so I wasn't totally nude.

I helped Bella to stand on her feet. She was leaning on her left ankle for support. I'd have to check her over more thoroughly when we got home.

Alice and Rosalie came running out and ran to Emmett and Jasper. They kissed and greeted just as Bella and I did. And for the moment everything felt right.


	24. Chapter 24

So before I said goodbye to everyone and all the people who have supported me I wanted to give you all a reason as to why I'm signing off. There are many reasons to why I'm permenatly logging off. A lot of personal reasons have disabled me from updating as frequently as I do. I wont go into details. But I'm very sorry to those who have supported me all this time. Thank you so much. and to those who havent been supportive at all, well there are just so many things I would absolutly love to say to you all but I'll keep my tone in check. I am very sorry to everyone, and no I will not be putting my stories up for adopting because I had an idea of where I wanted them to go. But sadly I just cant continue on. I'm so sorry about that and this whole thing. I just wanted to say that before I suddenly stopped writing. Goodbye everyone. I'm so sorry.


	25. Chapter 26

Hey everyone its me again for the last time. I just want to let all my fans know that i have giving my stories to someone else or I let her 'adopt' them. Her name is Airabella *Thats her real name* on ff she goes by AirabellaTwilightLover and she is in real life my best friend. the reason we are bestfriends is because we share the same disability and she encouraged me to put my stories up. She currently just put up her account on here and is writing a story on here. So I'm letting her continue on with my stories. She's a great writer and she knows how I want to end the stories. So if you all are still interested in reading find her and contiue reading till the end! I wouldnt lie to you all she's a fanatastic person and writer. Bye everyone! It was great being on here


End file.
